This invention relates to a discharge lamp lighting device which is capable of stably lighting a discharge lamp even at an extremely low light flux level, and, if desired, capable of allowing the discharge lamp particularly in a dimmable lighting arrangement to be stably lighted even when the light flux level is lowered from an arc discharge zone to a glow discharge zone.